PARTIDO
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: a los hombres les gusta jugar y ver los partodos de fut, a nosotras jugar con ellos. inspirado en el mundial de Sudafrica.


**HOLA, la emoción de Sudáfrica llego a mi cabeza jajaja.**

**Personajes de SM **

**PARTIDO**

Teníamos dos años en nuestro nuevo hogar: Isla de Ellesmere decidimos mudarnos aun lugar más apartado ya que con el rápido crecimiento de Nessie seria muy extraño verla una semana, más grande que la anterior.

Mi nueva mansión estaba repleta.

Los lobos llegaron hace tiempo para el tan esperado evento.

Estaba toda la manada de Sam y la pequeña de Jake.

Esme, Emily, Kim, y Suri estaban en la cocina preparando aperitivos para los metamorfos.

Emily tenía 8 meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo el primero tenia un año y medio. Kim solo tenia a su pequeño de dos años- sí se adelanto a la pareja mas experimentada- y Suri… apenas había encontrado a su impronta.

La sala estaba hecha un desastre con la pantalla de cine colocada en la pared de la sala.

Ya todos estaba acomodado cada quien en su lugar.

La manada de un lado con la playera verde con amarilla y mi familia con la camiseta verde. Me senté en el suelo colocando mica baza en las piernas de Jasper. Nessie se sentó alado de mi pero ella recargada en su madre. Ahora mi pequeña sobrina parecía una niña de 12 años y solo tenia 3 y 6 meses (**n/a creo q si, si hice bien las cuentas jaja)**

-ya va a empezar, ya va a empezar – grito Emmett y no se como se coloco en medio y empezó a cantar y bailar la canción de moda –" _ Tsamina mina eh, eh / Waka waka eh, eh / Tsamina mina zangalewa / This time for Africa"_

-Emmett siéntate- grito Edward.

Siguieron los gritos y peleas pero cuando empezó el partido todos se quedaron callados.

La tensión estaba buena. Al terminar el primer tiempo ya se habían acabado las frituras y otra vez las mujeres se fueron a preparar más.

-no se por que a los hombres les gusta mucho el fútbol- pregunto Kate, mirando a Garret que no dejaba de comentar los errores del partido. Si las denalis llegaron.

-Yo tampoco, pero es divertido verlos emocionarse por ver a unos tontos corriendo tras un balón.

-lo único que me gusta del FUT, son uno que otro jugador – se apunto Tanya a la conversación

-a mi me gusta Guillermo Ochoa pero no lo han puesto. – dijo Kim

-y a mi Kaká, pero lo veré hasta que juegue Brasil – comente y pude sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mi.

Comenzó el segundo tiempo y los hombres comenzaron a gritar otra vez.

Los quileutes brincaron y festejaron cuando Sudáfrica metió el gol. Nuestros chicos no comentaron nada.

Era cómico cuado los jugadores fallaban un gol, su expresiones. Varias veces los tuvimos que callar ya que estaba utilizando muchas groserías con los niños presentes.

Las cosas se pusieron mas interesante cuando México empato ya que Emmett volvió a bailar y lo mas gracioso fue cuando Garret y mi Jazz se unieron a la fiesta.

Solo el pitido final y Edward alabándose su aire de superioridad.

-yo había dicho que empatarían –

-¡CALLATE EDWARD! – gritaron todos

-ustedes apostaron que su equipo ganaría – les recordó Bella y las mujeres nos juntamos para la revancha.

-¡Ustedes no apostaron!- grito con pánico Emmett

-¿Tratas de huir osito? – lo reto Rose

-claro que no

-bueno chicos, como el juego quedo 1-1 – dijo Esme.

Kate y yo subimos por los utensilios. Los hombre sesteas todos rodeados, llegamos y les dimos los trajes de hawaiano.

-chicos a vetase y bailar. – les comente

-Emmett no se te olvide la corona de piña. – se burlo Rose.

_You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle  
You're on the front line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We're getting closer  
This isn't over_

_The pressure's on; you feel it  
But you got it all; believe it_

_When you fall, get up, oh oh  
And if you fall, get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Cause this is Africa_

_Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa_

No es por nada pero, las manadas parecian africanos por los morenitos que estan.

_Listen to your god  
This is our motto  
Your time to shine  
Don't wait in line  
Y vamos por todo  
People are raising  
Their expectations  
Go on and feel it  
This is your moment  
No hesitation_

Mi pobre sobrina estb ya acostada en el suelo y con lagrimas en la cara por lo chistoso qeu se ven los hombres.

_Today's your day; I feel it  
You paved the way, believe it_

_If you get down, get up oh, oh  
When you get down, get up eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa_

Jasper me miraba con ojos de enojo pero, uan apueta es uan apuesta.

_Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa ah, ah_

_Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa_

_Cause this is Africa_

_Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa ah, ah_

_Tsamina mina eh, eh  
Waka waka eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa_

_Yango eh, eh  
Yango eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa ah, ah_

_Yango eh, eh  
Yango eh, eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa ah, ah_

_This time for Africa  
This time for Africa_

_We're all Africa  
We're all Africa_

Esto nolo cambiaria por nada, definitivamente lo subira a internet.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos al final del mundial.- y todas las chicas nos salimos a cazar.

Ellos tenian que arreglar todo el desastre de la casa.

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció mi locura? Ya ven la fiebre del mundial, y como me gusta el fut además de que soy mexicana, la emoción esta a flor de piel.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Por si no reconocen la canción es al de WAKA WAKA de shakira. Bueno besos**

**MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN DE WHITLOCK HALE**

**LUISA**


End file.
